


Noticed by Cameras

by DancingArti



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Model AU, felix is a big big nerd, felix is a soft boi, felix loves icecream, first fic here!, hyunjin and chanbin are rivals, model!changbin, model!felix, model!hyunjin, written on a phone so sorry if theres grammar mistakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingArti/pseuds/DancingArti
Summary: Lee Felix was a student you would usually ignore during class. His meek and timid personality didn’t fit well with the energetic energy around his peers, causing him to blend into the shadows. He knows that, and doesn’t even bother to try fitting in. His two best friends, Chan and Woojin try again and again to show their classmates what Felix is really made out of, but each time he would always run away. Yet one fateful encounter that leads him to an interesting career might finally cause him to break out of his shell.———Model AU!





	1. icecream

**Author's Note:**

> first fic heck heck hooray!! i wrote this a few days ago but just had the courage to post uwu

Felix collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily. His glasses fogged up so much to the point he could barely see what was in-front of him. He regretted taking P.E, but since Chan and Woojin were in it and they were the only friends he had, he might as well do it.

“That was 12.37 seconds faster than your last attempt!” exclaimed Chan, helping Felix up from the ground. Felix nodded at him tiredly before walking over to the stands. Woojin laughed and stretched his hand out to offer Felix a towel.

“Thanks,” Felix said, taking off his glasses and wiping the sweat building on his face.

“Are you heading to the studio after school is done?” asked Chan, who was starting to pack up since the end of the day was drawing near.

Felix nodded again. He grabbed his bag and returned the towel to Woojin. Felix pointed behind him. “I’m gonna go and get some food before I collapse from exhaustion and hunger.”

“Wish we could follow along, but sadly, both of us have to do,” Woojin winked, “relationship stuff.” Chan and Woojin laughed as Felix turned bright red and started walking away toward the stores, giving them the middle finger while doing so.

“He’s so childish,” Chan commented, shaking his head and laughing at the blonde boy who was practically sprinting now towards his favourite store.

 

 

Felix sighed in relief as he sat down on the cold chair, the complete opposite of his still overworked, sweaty body. Eating ice cream the moment he finishes P.E was probably the best feeling in the world. He ordered his usual - strawberry and vanilla with chocolate syrup and sprinkles - and payed before returning to his seat.

Before he could even taste his ice cream, somebody roughly grabbed his shoulders, causing him to nearly drop his cold desert and have a mini-heart attack.

“Wha-!”

“Shhh... Please, just stay quiet and play along,” Felix looked up and saw quite a tall man, wearing all white with a panda facemask. Felix turned his head around and saw lots of girls storming into the store yelling and screaming.

“Are they the main reason you almost caused me to drop my fuel?” Felix asked. The man’s eyebrow raised in surprise from hearing such a deep voice from such a young looking man but still responded.

“Your fuel? Ugh, whatever, that doesn’t matter. Yes, it’s because of them that I’m here right now,” the man replied, ducking and facing away every time one of the girls got close to their table.

“Sorry for bothering you,” a girl said, coming up to his table. “but have you seen a tall man wearing all white with a face mask?” Felix looked under the table to see the man looking desperately at him. Felix sighed before shaking his head.

“Sadly, I have not. I’ll let you know if I have though!” Felix shot a smile at her, not noticing how the girl blushed deeply before thanking him and running away.

The man emerged from under the table and let out a relieved sigh, “Thank you for not exposing me to them.”

Felix nodded before he attacked his cold treat, almost devouring the entire thing in under a few seconds. He then looked up the man who was nervously fiddling with the strings of his hoodie.

“So, who are you?” Felix asked casually, wiping his mouth with a napkin. The man jumped before letting out a small smile.

“I’m Hwang Hyunjin,” the man introduces. Felix closes his eyes and tries to recall any memories associating with that name, but nothing comes up to mind. “Are you like a model or something?” Felix asks.

Hyunjin hummed. “I guess you could say that. I’m one of those models that pops up in magazines sometimes. I also sing, dance and rap too, so that might’ve caused my popularity to sky rocket,” he then pauses and looks at Felix closely. Felix blushed and leans away, cautious of what Hyunjin is doing.

“You look like you could also be a model! Why don’t you try out? We’re looking for a few more models right now and none of the current applicants that have applied are satisfactory to my manager’s standards.” Felix looked surprised at his suggestion.

“Me? A model? Yeah, I don’t really see that happening. I mean have you looked at me? My glasses are wonky and big, my hair looks like the freaking sun and my freckles make me look ugly,” Hyunjin gasped at him, surprised and looking offended.

“The things that you said are your attributes that make you attractive and unique!” Felix snorted and Hyunjin glared at him. “I’m being serious right now! You should really try to apply! I’m sure you would get accepted right away!”

Felix looked down to check his phone to see that Chan had messaged him, asking if he was already on his way to the studio. He quickly replies before looking up at Hyunjin.

“I gotta go somewhere now, It was nice to meet you,” but before he could walk away, Hyunjin grabbed his arm. Felix turned around, confused.

“Wait, before you leave, take this.” Hyunjin handed him a small card with his name and number on it. Felix paused before grabbing it and reading what it said.

“Why did you give me your number?” Felix asked, confused. “Just so that if you’re interested in joining the modelling agency in the future, you have a way to contact me!” Hyunjin replied, smirking and swiping a strand of hair away from his face.

Felix rolled his eyes before nodding, waving goodbye and leaving the ice cream store. He was immediately met with a flood of girls still waiting and camping outside the store.

Chan would surely get a kick from hearing what had just happened. Why was his life so complicated?


	2. coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa youre all so kind omg ;w;
> 
> your kindess motivates me, so if you want faster updates, comments and kudos are ways to go uwu!!
> 
> i cant do bold/italics from my phone rn so sorry if it looks a lil awkward!! the moment i get on my computer ill fix it asap uwu

Hyunjin watched from afar, seeing the boy’s silhouette slowly disappear. He then realized that he didn’t get the boy’s name.

“Ugh... Hyunjin, you’re so stupid..” he whispered to himself, smacking his cheeks. He felt vibrations in his hoodie pocket and quickly took out his phone, excitedly wondering if the handsome boy had already messaged him about his offer.

**Incoming call from Changbin.**

He groaned in disappointment and picked up the call.

“Wow, good job ruining my happy mood,” he said sarcastically, making his way out of the store after checking there were no girls in sight.

_“It’s always a pleasure to, brat. Where the hell are you? The manager’s getting pissed at me because he thought I made you so angry you left the set,”_

Hyunjin rolled his eyes and ducked behind a trash can when a girl wearing a t-shirt with his face on it ran past by him.

“Tell him I’m on my way back, and that I have some interesting news to share with him.”

_“Oh? And what kind of juicy secret do you have currently in your hands?”_

Hyunjin smirked.

“One that can change the entire world of this company.”

 

“Can you actually believe it?! This random guy just comes up to me - which caused me to almost drop my ice cream - and then asks me to try out being a model?!” Chan giggled at his friend’s predicament before out right laughing at him. Felix had just arrived at the studio a few minutes ago, looking breathless. His face was turned a cherry red, contrasting with his freckles and his blond hair.

Felix stopped before pouting at him. “Stop laughing at me! Do you know how much my reputation will change when they find out that a model tried to recruit me?!”

Chan wiped a tear away from his eye. “It’s just really funny you know mate? You spent your entire high school life trying not to get noticed and blend in, but here you are!” he snorted, “noticed by a hotshot model that you have never heard of before!” he returned back to laughing his entire lungs out.

“Seriously, what made him think that I’m model material?” Felix asked. Chan hummed before smiling mischievously.

“Why not give it a shot then? Contact him and get an application, then maybe you can ask him there!” Felix raised an eyebrow.

“Why can’t I just ask him why he found me worthy enough to be a model on the phone?” Felix asked. Chan shushed him.

“This makes it more dramatic! Can you imagine how amazing that scene would be?” Felix rolled his eyes. Chan and his dramas where something he questioned once, and then never questioned again.

“Should I just text him then?” he asked, insecure about this already. Chan nodded. Felix grabbed his phone and took a deep breath.

He punched in the numbers on the card before shooting a text to Hyunjin.

 **felix**  
hey, this is the guy that protected you from your rabid fangirls back at the ice cream store. i’m interested in the offer!

 

 **unknown number**  
hey, this is the guy that protected you from your rabid fangirls back at the ice cream store. i’m interested in the offer!

Hyunjin grinned wildly seeing the message appear on his phone.

“Who you textin’ there, huh?” a voice said in his ear, making him jump. Hyunjin turned around to see all mighty Seo Changbin in all his glory.

“The interesting news I was talking about earlier,” he replied, eager to get started on the boy’s career right away.

 **H y u n j i n**  
That’s great! Come to the address that’s on the back of the card I gave you tomorrow at around 8:30. I’ll look forward to seeing you again.

“Woah wait, this guy’s coming here? For what reason?” Changbin asked, one eyebrow raised. Hyunjin just waved a hand at him, annoyed.

“You’ll know when you see him tomorrow,” Changbin’s eyebrows furrowed, clearly not happy to be kept in the dark as much as he said he loved it.

“I’m gonna go out for a coffee break, I really need it right now.” Hyunjin waved him off, his eyes still glued to the screen of his phone. Changbin scoffed. This was why both of them never got along.

 

“Chan-hyung, what time is it?” Felix asked after doing the last page of his homework. Chan’s eyes trailed down to the bottom of his monitor.

“About 4:35.” Felix nodded at him before resuming his research. Chan suddenly perked up.

“I just remembered! This one coffeeshop I visit regularly is having a sale today!” he turned to the younger, “Felix, do you think you can go pick up some food and some drinks from there? I promise to pay you back! I just need a few more hours on this project and then I’m done.”

Felix nodded before standing off his chair and stretching. Chan’s studio was usually used as a place for him, Chan, Woojin and Jeongin to get together and study, but sometimes, they would use this studio as a recording booth. Chan was currently mixing and mashing away at some soundtracks the whole group had recorded a few days ago.

“A large strawberry-banana smoothie, right?” Felix asked, grabbing his shoulder bag and adjusting his glasses.

“Yeah!” Chan replied as Felix made his way over to the door. As he stepped out, he breathed in the humid air. The sun was still bright outside, causing the sky to look like an ocean filled with clouds.

He sighed. Nothing would ever beat the way the sun shone down on him in Australia. It was too quiet in Korea. No parents babying him, no siblings annoying him. To any other person, this would’ve looked like a beautiful way to restart your life.

But not to Felix.

He missed how loud his family was. He missed annoying his siblings. He missed being comforted in their arms while watching a sad movie. He missed crawling into his parents or siblings beds when he was scared.

He missed them.

Felix awkwardly choked back a sob, disguising it as a laugh. He really needed to stop getting into such deep and emotional thoughts when walking from one place to another.

In a couple of minutes, Felix had arrived at his destination. He entered the warm looking building and breathed in the smell of caffeine. He walked up to the register and smiled brightly once he saw who it was.

“Seungmin! Nice to see you again!” Seungmin looked up from his phone before noticing who it was and returning the smile.

“Felix! It’s been a while, yeah. I’ve been taking care of Jeongin here for so long I’ve forgotten how to make contact with the outside world!” he said dramatically, falling backwards onto the counter.

“That’s a lie! I’ve been taking care of him!” Jeongin emerged from the back, his arms crossed with a pouty look on his face. Seungmin winked at Felix. “He really did. Took good care of me when I was sick.”

Felix laughed. “That’s great! Jeongin is growing up so fast before my eyes, I can’t take it anymore! I remember when he was in the studio with me and Woojin-hyung, sleeping on the table after we kept patting his hea-“ Jeongin quickly leaned over the counter with a blush on his face to shut up Felix, who was currently wiggling his eyebrows.

“D-Didn’t you come here to order?! Just say it so that I can make it and get out of here before you embarrass me even further!!” Felix and Seungmin laughed as Jeongin covered his red face with his hands.

“Alright, Alright!” Felix cleared his throat, “One large strawberry-banana smoothie and an Iced cappuccino please!”

“And that will be a total of ₩6,322!” Felix quickly got out his wallet and payed the amount before choosing the table near a window. Before he could go and scroll through social media with his phone, a figure wearing all black strutted through the doors and into the cafe. He watched in fascination as the man ordered a black coffee and then melting onto the leather couch at the corner of the store.

“Felix! Your drinks are ready!” he quickly snapped out of his daydream before going up to the counter and carrying the drinks. Seungmin gave another smile at him. “Tell Chan-hyung to take better care of himself, alright? Woojin-hyung can’t always watch over him!” Felix giggled and waved goodbye, exiting the store.

He seemed never to notice a lingering gaze that seemed to follow his figure as he left.


End file.
